Derechos humanos
by potterheadpride
Summary: Que miles de personas mueren de hambre cada día, es un hecho. Que hay formas de evitarlo pero no se evita, también. Que Rose Weasley está a punto de cambiarlo, es algo real.


**No sé que me ha dado ahora con esto de los derechos humanos. Supongo que estoy demasiado harta de que no se respeten. Me apetecía escribir algo muggle/mágico, y puesto que estoy enferma y no tengo nada mejor que hacer llevo el día escribiendo y leyendo (un paraíso para mí!). Es muy corto, pero necesitaba decir de alguna manera que no soporto que miles de personas mueran de hambre cada día. **

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley tuvo una infancia muggle y mágica. Siendo su padre un mago nacido de magos y su madre una bruja nacida de muggles, sabía mucho de los dos mundos. Y aunque le encantaran las maravillas de la magia, siempre se había sentido muy atraída por el mundo muggle.<p>

Una vez, cuando tenía unos cinco años y estaba en el parque con sus padres y su hermano pequeño, le confesó a su madre algo que no le volvió a decir nunca a nadie más:

-Mamá, yo quiero estudiar también en un colegio muggle.

Hermione la miró sorprendida. Nunca se hubiera esperado que su hija le dijera eso, ya que todos los niños magos desean siempre estudiar en un buen colegio de magia.

-Pero Rosie, no controlas tu magia. Si estudiaras con más niños muggles se podrían asustar al ver lo que puedes hacer.

Rose meditó la respuesta durante varios segundos, pero después, muy convencida de sus palabras, dijo:

-Pero mamá, vivimos en Londres, en un barrio muggle. Estamos en un parque lleno de niños muggles. ¿No podría yo ahora mismo asustarles con todo lo que puedo hacer?

-Pero no es lo mismo, cariño. Ahora estamos papá y yo para controlar la situación, en el colegio no podríamos.

-Yo quiero estudiar matemáticas como los niños muggles… -le confesó a su madre, entristecida.

-En Hogwarts podrás aprender todo lo que quieras del mundo muggle, ya verás –le aseguró Hermione dándole un beso en la frente.

Habiendo pasado ya varios años desde ese momento, Rose se encontraba de viaje en Camerún. Se había licenciado en estudios muggles después de acabar Hogwarts, y había defendido siempre los derechos humanos de las personas, tanto muggles como magos. En sus años de estudio había colaborado en muchas campañas de ayuda a muggles, pero la que más la había conmovido había sido una organizada hacía ya unos cuantos años por un grupo de muggles que defendían el derecho a la comida en todo el mundo. No dudó en apuntarse a esa ONG, donde había tenido la suerte de conocer a un mago llamado Robert. Fue mucha casualidad que justo cuando ella entraba en el baño del local donde habían quedado en reunirse los miembros de la ONG para hablar, Robert estuviera intentando limpiar la mancha de su camisa con magia. Viendo que no lo conseguía, Rose cerró la puerta tras ella y realizó el hechizo. La mancha desapareció de inmediato.

-Rose Weasley, licenciada en Hogwarts en estudios muggles.

-Robert Heyman, licenciado en Beauxbatons en estudios muggles.

-No tienes pinta de ser francés.

-Es que no lo soy –le dijo él-. Estudié en Beauxbatons porque vivía en Francia cuando tenía once años, pero al acabar mis estudios me mudé aquí.

Después de eso se fueron conociendo más y más. Rose aprendió cosas de los muggles franceses, Robert aprendió cosas de los muggles británicos.

Y un buen día, Rose y Robert fueron nombrados encargados de llevar a Camerún una buena carga de alimentos, con los que se podría alimentar a una ciudad entera durante seis meses.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora estaba en Camerún, junto con Robert. Habían ido a Yaoundé, la capital de Camerún, donde se encontraba el Ministerio de Magia del país. Sabían que sería mucho más fácil transportar la comida por medios mágicos, así que fueron a hablar con el ministro para conseguir su permiso. Éste no se lo negó, así que hechizaron un camión para que cupiera dentro de él toda la comida que tenían que transportar y los alimentos llegaron a la zona muggle más pobre de la ciudad.

Años después, Rose y Robert se casaron y siguieron luchando por los derechos humanos, tanto muggles como mágicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Algún review para animarme el resfriado?<strong>


End file.
